The Return of Ashley
by AruaPearl44
Summary: With the help of Team Rocket, Ashley returns and wants Ash's body. With her sucess the gang and Barry must find a new body for Ashley. Can they find a body or will Ashley have Ash's? AshleyXBarry, AshXDawn.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

Ch. 1 The Plan

One night in Jubelife City. "Team Rocket. I have a job for you." said a blond girl. "So whatcha want?" asked a talking Meowth. "I need your decise powersto make Ash were this dress and wig." she said. They reconciled the outfit but said nothing. Then Jessie said. "Okay but when this is all over you give us 80 peros." "Deal." She said. She was about to leave when James said. "What's your name?" "Its none of your consrens. Oh I almost forgot."She said. Then gave Meowth another wig. "Just in case. Give this to Dawn after you see someone like me but with black hair, if that happenes." She continued.

* * *

(The Next Day.)

After watching a commercial about the Sinnoh Now Contest, Dawn said. "Ash you should enter for king." "Yeah! But don'tcha want to be queen?" He asked sonically. "Maybe next time." she replied. "Young man, sorry to say but it's too late to enter the contest to be King." said Jessie deiced as an old woman from behind them. They turned around and saw an old couple with a Sunflora. "Guess we have to watch it on the Pokemon center's t.v." He said disappointed, as they began to leave. "Wait!"Said James deiced as an old man. They stopped and looked at them. "There is another way." Said Jessie. "All you have to do is enter the queen contest."Jessie said. "But that's for girls and ladies only." said Brock. "Don't worry we have a disinvest for the boy. Sunflora come and bring the items." James said. Meowth/Sunflora did what James/the old man asked. "Change quickly if you want to enter." Said Jessie. Then Team Rocket left.

15 minutes later Ash walked out of a bush. He was wearing an orange dress exactly like Dawn's contest dress, and a blond wig with a red bow on top. "Wow you look so cute." said Dawn. "Conpulant me later. I have to enter." He said.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle little Girl

Ch. 2 Battle Little Girl

* * *

**New story, Chapter 2."Ashley" or "she" is discuses talk. "'word'" is talking and using discussed talk.  
**

**It's really short. Sorry.  
**

* * *

"What's your name little girl?" asked a female registered. "Ashley Ketchem." He said in May's voice. "My friend will do the rest."

After the registration "Ashley" got ready to battle. When "she" was done getting ready "she" said in his regular voice. "Please don't tell anybody else that Ashley is me. Even after this is over. This is very embarrassing and I don't want to hurt my good name."

(After 15 battles) (That would be to much work to do the 15 battles.)

"Wow _she's_ really good."said Dawn, amazed at Ash's battling skills. "Well of course _she's _good." said Brock.

* * *

"Okay, this is a one on one battle! No substitutes! On my right is Shala from Jubelife City!" The guard yelled. Everybody cheered for her. (Author's note: If you don't know that's me. And What?? I can be in it.)"And on my left is Ashley from Pallet Town! Let the battle begin!" He yelled. "Pikachu I choose you." "Ashley" yelled. "Jacob it's your turn." Shala said as she throw her Pokeball. "Empol." Said her Pokemon.

One awesome battle later. (What, I get board when I write battles.)

"Ashley won!" yelled the judge. Then Pikachu shocked "Ashley" with joy. When that happened Dawn and Brock thought it was all over. But her hair only became spiky. When Pikachu was done shocking Ashley the judge put a crown on her.

* * *

**There you go. What happened to Ash when Pikachu shocked him? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Also in the next chapter will be really long and involves songs, balls, and Barry. Oh my.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Ball

Ch. 3 The Ball

* * *

'Words' **= thoughts.**

**"**_Words_**"****= some one singing song lyrics.**

_Words _**= Song lyrics.**

**Words in the story = Past.**

**Name. **_words_** = original singers singing.**

**Sorry about grammar, spelling, and that it's a little late.**

**Description of main characters in the ball: **

**Ashley is still wearing the orange dress but has a crown on her head. Hair the same.**

**Brock looks like a priest, other than that he looks the same.**

**Dawn has her hair down and is wearing a white, sleeveless dress.**

**Barry is wearing a textile, hair is the same.**

**Piplup and Pikachu are wearing nothing.**

* * *

After walking to the top floor of the TV station, Marine asked Ash, "So how is it being queen?" "Great." He said, still using May's voice. "Oh look! It's the king!" Marine shouted while pointing. The gang looked to where she was pointing. And to their surprise it was Barry talking to some girls. Brock wished it was him. "Ladies, ladies. Come down. Remember about the queen." Barry said. The women cried. "Now where is she?" He looked around.

"Barry, how was the contest?" Marine asked when she approached him. "Peace of cake. Hey who's that girl behind you with..." He said. "Dawn and Brock! You're here too!" He yelled. "Hi Barry." Dawn said. "This is Ashley." Dawn introduce her. Ashley waved, weirdly she was shy but not shy enough to look like she's holding a secret. Marine left the group and interviewed some other people. "So guys where's Ash?" He finally asked. "He couldn't make."Ashley lied. "And how do you know Ash?" Barry asked Ashley. "I'm his sister." She lied. "Didn't know he had a sister."Barry said. "Hey a song is coming up. Want to dance?"

"Sure." She said. So they danced while the rest of the gang was on the side lines. Team Rocket was also dancing in deices.

On the dance floor. The music turned on.

Avril Livato.(I think that's her name.) _It doesn't know it's a right. What a perfect surprise. You wake up with a kiss, I could get use to this. You think I look the best, when my hair is a mess. I can't believe you excess. I could get use to this. Cause you your too good be true. I must of done something good to met you._

_Cause you call my name while I crush your hand! When I freak you understand! There is not a thing you miss! And I could get use to this! A feel in coming over me! With you it all comes nautically! I've lost the reflex to retests! And I could get use to this!_

"Great music. You're a good dancer." Barry said. "You, too." She said.

_You like the songs I write. You like the movies I like. There must be some kind of twist. I could get use to this. Cause you listen to me when I'm depress. It doesn't make you like me less._

_Cause you call my name while I crush your hand! When I freak you understand! There is not a thing you miss! And I could get use to this! And I could get use to this! A feeling in coming over me! With you it all comes nautically! I've lost the reflex to retests! And I could get use to this!_

_But there's a dark side of you! I haven't seen it! And the good things you do feels like you mean it!_

(Softer) _You call my name while crush your hand. When I freak you understand. There is not a thing you miss. And I could use to this. (Loader than normal.)A feeling in coming over me! (Normal.) With you it all comes nautically! I've lost the reflex to retests! And I could get use to this!_

_Cause you call my name while I crush your hand! When I freak you understand! There is not a thing you miss! And I could get use to this! A feeling in coming over me! With you it all comes nautically! I've lost the reflex to retests! And I could get use to this!_

_I could get use to this! Yeahhhhh! Wow, wow!_ Song ended.

"You're really good." He said. "Could I get a drink, I parched." "Okay." She said.

At the punch bowl Dawn also wanted a drink. "So you need a drink too." He said. "Yeah." she said as she took a sip. "So want to dance." He asked. She spite. "What?!!?! What about Ashley?" She asked. "I can dance with her later. I want to dance with you now." Barry said. Suddenly a song began. When the first key hit, Ashley's head hurt so bad that Ash took back over. (Okay that's a little weird. A/N: Ashley became a free mind when she was first introduced. Now she stuck to live in Ash and May. Yes May too.)

_I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going out of my mind. _Then Ash saw Barry touching Dawn. He stopped over there pissed off. _You call me crazy. I thought I saw you touching my guy. _Ash reached to the punch bowl and yelled at Barry/sang along with the song."_You must be crazy. Maybe I should take you outside." _"Ashley are you OK?"He asked. _And show you crazy. Ooh I got your crazy._

_I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm just losing my mind._ "So Dawn want to go out after this?" He asked._ I know that you've been calling my guy. I know you're shady. Now I'm gonna take you outside. _But before Dawn could reply with Barry's question, which she was going to say no to, he was dragged by Ash to the balcony.

She yelled when they were on the balcony. "_I'll show you crazy. Ooh I got your crazy! Call my gal again and I'MA F*** YOU UP! AND I"MA F*** YOU UP! AND I'MA F*** YOU UP! Touch my gal again and I'MA F*** YOU UP! AND I"MA F*** YOU UP! And then you call me 'your best friend'.And then you call me 'your best friend'."_ Song ended. (What? I don't know the whole song.)

When that happened Ashley took back over again. "Ashley are you Ok?" He asked. "And follow up question, are you gay?" "Yes I'm okay I was just caught up in the music. And No! I'm Not Gay!" she replied. "We should get back inside it's 9:00." She said. (It's in the pm.)

As they walked in another song began. Ashley's eyes became hazy and May's mind turned on. (Yes May's, not Ash's, May's. P.S. May is asleep in Jhoto.) She thought/dreamed she was in one of her useful dreams were she was in a festal singalong with Drew. Which she thought was acutely Barry, who was a person she never met. Because she thought it was a singalong she began to sing and **everybody **was looking at her.

_"Try- you try to get to know me. But the one you want I won't be. I'm haft the man that you think that I have been. _

_"May- The words are full of nothing. Nothing. Still you search for something. Something. In the moments that I've probably forgotten._

_"Inside there's someone you don't want to know. _

_"I don't think that you want to be apart of me! I don't think you want to see The Deeper, Darker Side of Me! I don't think that your ready for reality! I don't think you want to see The Deeper, Darker Side of Me!_

_"Walk away."_

"Ashley why are you singing this is a ball?" Barry asked. May took in a deep breath. "Because I like this song and I want to sing."

She began to sing again. _"I- find a seance of satisfaction. Action. In a one-night stand of passion. I;m haft the man that you think that I have been. _

_"Inside there's someone you don't want to know._

_"I don't think that you want be apart of me! I don't think you want to see The Deeper Darker Side of Me! I don't think that your ready for reality! I don't think you want to see The Deeper Darker Side of Me!_

_"Walk away. Can you trust me? Walk away. I'm empty. Walk away. But I may still be here. Living hell! Might, be, living hell! Might, be- _

_"I don't think that you want to be apart of me! I don't think you want to see The Deeper Darker Side of Me! I don't think that your ready for reality! I don't think you want to see The Deeper Darker Side of Me!_

_"Walk away. Can you trust me? Walk away. I'm empty. Walk away. Cause I might still be here. Living hell! Might, be, living hell! Might, be-" _The song ended.

Ashley went back to normal at that instant. She began to pant for singing so long. "I'm really thirsty." She manage to say. "Then I will get us some punch." Barry said. "No way. You might do something like the last time." She stopped him. She looked at him and headed towards the punch stand as well. "So I'm gonna get it."

(At the punch bowl.)

"What?!?!? You're out of punch!" She yelled. Her voice was feeling so much better. "Yes but we do have wine." The punch guy said calmly. (This guy was always here, I just machine him here because he's not important.) "Okay. At least it's a drink." She agreed. Suddenly music began, so she drank 3 bottles before the lyrics came. "Thanks." She said as she left.

When she got back to Barry she began to feel wosy. Lady Gaga. _I think I had a bit too much. All of the people start to rush. Start to rush, yeah. I'm busy twist a dance. Can't find my drinking man. Where are my keys, I lost my phone."What's going on on the floor?"_ May asked. "_I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore."_Ashley said. confusing Barry a lot. _"Keep it cool. What's the name of this club?" _Ash said in his voice. Barry was even understanding anything Ashley said. When Ash said that line from earlier Dawn rushed to Ash/Ashley to see if he/she was okay. _"I can't remember but it's alright. Alright."_ Ash said in his original voice.(His voice before season 9.)

Suddenly he grabbed Dawn and began to dance with her all wildly. It hardly looked like dancing. _Just dance, gonna be okay. Dadopado. Just dance. That record baby. Dadopado. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Just dance. Just, just dance, dance, dance. Just, just, just dance._

Ash began to dance normally again. Then he got his dress off and it turned it inside out. While he had the dress off **everybody **was looking at him again. To Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup, and Brock's surprise, he had a females body: his shape was female; his hands, arms, legs, and feet were female; and he had boobs. But she was wearing boxers. Then the lyricist were back on. _Wish I could shut my playboy's mouth. "How'd I get my dress inside out?" _Ashley asked. Dawn sweatdropped, he/she didn't remember. _Inside out right. Control your poison game. Can't help of what they say. And we aren't home tonight. _

_"What's going on on the floor?"Original Ash asked. (That's Ash's name in this when he has his original voice.) "I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight any more."_ Ash said._ "Keep it cool what's the name of this club?"_ May asked. Dawn was really worring now._ "I can't remember but it's alright, alright." _Ashley said.

Then she switched to Barry and dance wildly again and didn't stop until the song was over. _Just dance. Gonna be okay. Dadapado. Just dance. That record babe. Dadapado. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Just, just dance, dance, dance. Just, just, just, just._

A guy is now singing and Ashley thought Barry was lipstick. _Coming up to the dance floor checking out that catalog. Hey. Can't believe my eyes she everything without a flaw. Hey. And I ain't gonna give it up with out just like a god. Hey. I'ma hidden and bended til tomar yeah. I want you do want me. The way you twirl it's round and round. I want you to be with me. I wacht ya kick it down yeah. _What Barry really said during that part, "Ashley. Ashley wake up. Snap out of it. Ashley!"

Then Lady Gaga, the female singer, sang again._ Yeah, dance. Gonna be okay. Dodopado. Just dance. That record babe. Dadopado. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Just dodo. Just dance. That record babe. Dodopado. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Just, just, just, just dance, dance, dance, dance. Just, just, just, just._

_I six six and you six six gonit. A agontit a gontit. We some funit a la funtita samadado. I already gone. I six six and you six six it. We have some fun. We have got. We have already have fun. So your muscle so can haso. _Man's. _I got so get closer to get it. _Gaga's._ Go slow driven me to pedden a seso. _Man's. _I got._ Gaga's. _Ala packo. _Man's._ I got._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay. Dadopado. Just dance. That record baby. Dadopado. Just dance. Gonna be okay. Baaaaaabe._

_Dadopado. Just dance. That record baby. Baabyy. Just dance. Gonna be okay. That record baby. Just dance, dance, dance. Just, just, just, just dance._ Song ended.

"Man my head hurts. What happened?" Ashley asked. Suddenly she collapsed. "Ashley. Ashley!" Both Dawn and Barry yelled.

Song began.

Skillet. _(Music.) I hate feeling like this. So tried of tiring to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you. Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missing. And the more I hide the more I realize I'm slowly losing you._

_Comatose.... I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you!! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna to breath! Unless your next to me! You take.. the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me! The way, you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!_

_(Music.)I hate, living without you. Dead wrong, to ever doubt you. But my demons lay in waiting, tempting me away!_

_Oh! How I adore you! Oh, How I first thirst for you! Oh, How I... need you! _

_Comatose.... I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you!! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna breath! Unless your next to me! You take the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me! The way, you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!_

_Breathing Life! Waking up... My eyes... Open up..._

_(Music) Comatose.... I'll never wake up without an overdose.. Of you! I don't wanna live! I don't wanna breath! Unless your next to me! You take the pain I feel! Waking up to you never felt so real! I don't wanna sleep! I don't wanna dream! Cause my dreams don't comfort me! The way, you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!_

_Oh, How I adore you! Waking up to you never felt so real! Oh, How I thirst for you! Waking up to you never felt so real! Oh, How I adore you! Oh!! The way you make me feel! Waking up to you never felt so real!!_ End of song.

Ashley was now not breathing and her heart stopped as Brock checked during the song. Then Dawn though a brilliant plan. "Pikachu use thunder shock." Dawn said. "Right, that would start her heart back up." Brock said. Pikachu nodded. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!!"It use thunder on Ashley."Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ash yelled in pain, strange as it was now you could hear three people in pain in the shock, even though Pikachu only shocked Ash. Ashley woke up in a startled face. "Ashley your awake." Barry said. Then they all notice Ashley hair was turning black. 'Oh no. I'm turning back to him. Curse you wine and Pikachu.' She thought. She stand up and ran to the balcony. Jesse remember about what the mystery girl said and walked over to Dawn with the other wig. "I saw that you and that girl are in need of a wig, well here you go." Jesse said to Dawn as she gave the wig to her then left.

When Ashley reached the balcony she closed the doors and hid to the right side of the door. She began to cry as her hair, now completely black, blew in the breeze. (I was going to make it fall of so that it returned to it's original shape but I changed my mind and I think this will be cooler.) "It's not fair." She said, it sounded like it's between Ash's voice and May's, also she had forgot all about the other wig. "I was so close to being free. To have a real body, not a mind body that's trapped in a cage. Why oh why did they have to run out of punch." Then she remembered about the punch was full when she first got their and it only took around 3 minutes to sing that song, besides everybody was watching her and doing nothing else, so why would it be empty. She couldn't understand.

Dawn was able to get the door open and walked through. She closed the door and locked it. When she reached Ashley's position, Ash's mind went back in. "Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked him. "Yes." He said. (A/N:All female parts are back to being male parts when Ashley's hair was completely black.) "Could you tell me why your hair was blond at the ball?" She asked. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said confused. "I hardly remember anything that happened in the ball. The only thing I remember is stopping and lecturing Barry to stay away from you." Dawn sweatdropped.

Dawn suddenly pulled up a mirror. Ash looked at himself. "Why are my clothes inside out and what happened to my hair? It's the same length of yours." He freaked. "Yeah I wounder about that too. I just thought you where wearing the wig. But.." She said. She pulled his hair very hard. He Gorden. "It's real."

"Dawn! Dawn!" Barry yelled angerly. "Let me out there so I can speak with Ashley!"

"Oh no! I can't let him know it's me!" Ash yelled. "No need to worry. A nice old lady gave me another wig."She said, then she put it on him.

(With Team Rocket.)

"Did somebody call me **old**!" Jessie yelled. (That was a Dinosaur King joke.)

(Back with Ash and Dawn.)

Dawn unlocked the door. Barry busted in. "What going on?!?!" He asked Ashley. "First you yell at me for talking with her! Next you start singing! Then you get drunk and died for a few minutes! And when your back to life your hair turns black and you run off!" Ash sweatdropped about the dieing and singing part. Then he/she cried in his female voice. "I don't know. I want to know but I just don't." Then she burst into tears. "Calm down Ashley." Dawn said. "I can't. It's like I'm in a strange nightmare and I can't wake up." Ashley/May cried.

"Ashley! If Ash saw you like this he would be able to snap you out." Barry said. "But he's probably just training his Pokemon and not caring about you. People like that make me sick!" "But, but, but..." Ashley tried to say. Then Ashley cried some more. "But isn't Paul like that. Not caring for anybody else." Dawn said, she thought was that was what Ashley was going to say. But what Ashley really was going to say was that she likes boys like that. "Dawn are you crazy! Paul isn't like that!" He yelled. "I'm sorry but it's true. Paul doesn't care for anybody else but himself." Dawn replied. 'Like the guy that stole my heart.' Ashley thought of her other love. She was so confused of who she really loves.

The clock struck 11:00 pm. 'Oh no! I have just another hour for him to love me and kiss me. Or I'll turn back to being Ash.' Ashley thought. "We should get inside before the balls over. I don't want to miss my final dance with you, Barry." Ashley said as she dried her eyes. "I'm glad your okay now. But I still need you to explain the things that have happening to you." Barry said. "I'll answer it on the dance floor!" She said as she dragged Barry inside to the dance floor.

Song began.

Hanna Montanan. _Uh oh. There you go again talking stigmatic. _

_Yes you. Your charming and everybody's starstruck. But I know how you always seem to go for the overuse instead of me. But get a ticket and you'll see._

"So why are you acting so weird." Barry asked the question that was bugging his brain. "Well it has to do with Ash." She said. "Well it happened around the great Veriden fire a few years ago." "Never heard of it." He said. "Well of course you haven't because it happened in Kanto." Ashley explained. "So here's the low down.

(FlashBack.) (This is an episode of old the Pokemon, but Ashley twitch it up to devise Barry. Warning: What Ashley is saying is faults. What the other people are saying is true from the episode, it's just a little twitch in some parts for Barry.)

**"So twerpette they could let you in." Jessie said; she, James and Meowth were tied up in a tree with red xs on their faces. "Yeah. My brother was able to get in by lieing that he liked that perfume. But I didn't have enough courage to lie like him. It's just I don't like perfume." Ashley said.**

**"I know how to get you in little girl. But could you let us down." Jessie said. Ashley did what she said.**

**(At a store.)**

**"Ding." Jessie said. "Dang." James said. "Dong." Meowth said. Ashley waked out of the dresser. She was wearing a brown wig that was wearing a red napkin. She was wearing a red t-shirt, white gloves, shorts, and red shoes. (A/N:May clothes when she was travailing with Ash. And I don't know what color shoes May wore when she was travailing with him.) "So how is it?" She asked. "Great. Not even your own mother would recognize you." Jessie said. "Really." Ashley blushed.**

**(At the gym.) **

**Jessie was wearing a komoto with hair tied up. James had a bald guy wig on, had Melvin glass, a rubber nose on, a suit, and Meowth was under his shirt. "Hello, we would like to enroll our daughter May to here." Jessie said.**

**"Well do you like perfume?" The lady asked. "Yes mam'." Ashley answered. (That actually happened.) "Then you'll be just fine." The lady said.**

**(In a garden, the lady guided her there.)**

**"And so with that farewell the Omaton waved good bye to the beach and all the lessons it learned on that beach." A blue haired teacher said. "Wow that's the saddest story I've ever heard." Brock cried. "It's nice but when am I able to battle her?" Ash asked in his original voice. Misty hit him with a mallet. "Trainer Ericka." The lady said. "We have a new student."**

**"Wah." Ashley said. 'That's the perfume owner.' "And what's your name little girl?" Ericka asked. "May." She said. "So why do you like grass types?" Brock asked. **

**(That story later.) (It was told in the original way. Nothing changed. To hear it wacht the episode.)**

**"Man I wish Ashley could hear that." Ash said. "Oh but I did." Ashley said. Everybody looked at her. "Oh don't mind me I'm just a shy girl."**

**"You know you look far miller." Misty said. "You must have mistaken me for somebody else." Ashley said. "You know, your right Misty she does look far miller."Ash said. 'Busted.' Ashley thought. "Pikapipi."(Ashley?) Pikachu said. "Stay away. Pikachu." Ashley said as she kicked it a little. "Pikkaaaaaaaaaa. Chuuuuuuuuu." It shut out lightning. "Waahhhh." **

**Ashley's wig fell apart and show her real hair. "It's Ashley." The gang said in union. "Your that weird girl that didn't like perfume." Ericka said. Suddenly the air went cold still. "Brock what's happening?" Misty asked. "I don't know but it seems it coming from Ash." Brock replied. "What?!?"(The evil ash thing never ever happened.)**

**"This is the last time you bareness me." Ash said evilly.(The King of Pokelantic voice.) "Now I'm going show you real power." Suddenly dark aura, which the gang didn't know what it was, surrounded Ashley body. "Now your curse and you and your friends will have to suffer. (Evil laugh.)" Dark Ash said. Suddenly Ash turned back to normal. **

(End of Flashback.)

"Then Team rocket used a bomb and the place was caught on fire. Everybody was able to make it out unharmed." Ashley finished. "So that's how I got the curse. After that day I stayed with mom until now. Ash call me over because he wanted to see me again." "Well, did he apologized?"Barry asked. "Well Ash doesn't remember doing the curse and turning evil. All he knows that their was a fire and that he got the badge after that." Ashley lied about that.(A pretty good lie.)

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist. Some kind of hero in discussed. And when we're together. Now playing. Wish I tell you there's a kiss. Not more than in my mind. I see. You'll be amazing. You'll be amazing._

"What is the curse anyways?" Barry asked. "Well, when I hear songs I ether do it. Or sing it. The being drunk was the punch guy's fault. The black hair, well, when I receive a lot of electrics, like when Pikachu reenacted my heart, my body turns into Ash's but I would have longer hair than him. And that's pretty enbaressing." Ashley said lied. "Oh I almost forgot. Songs by Hannah Montanan, the Jonas Brothers, and Love Handle don't effect me." (Love Handle is from Phineas and Ferb.) Song ended.

New song.

Music._ "It only seemed like a dream, when we danced till mourning. The clock ticked away with a magic ring. Fingers calling to me to escape down the stairs." _Ashley sang. _"Three steps at a single time to hide the dark truth."_

"Barry I know this song, my mom use to sing and explain the song to me when I was young. You have to say you love me before midnight. Or the curse will make me kill you." She said as the male singer sang.

_"Dancing with clothes that would turn back into miserable rages at night." _She sang as Barry said "What!?!" _"Find a stranger with a masked face. A person who whispers softly to you. Holding onto the hilt of your sharp blade."_She sang. "How will you do that without a knife?" Barry asked. _"It will cause sadness and ruin." _She sang then said while the guy sang. "I'll use an aura blade to do it. You have do it when the guy is singing or it's music time. That's the only times I'll be free and you can kiss me. It won't work if you kiss me while I sing the girl part." The time was 11:45, Barry only has 15 more minutes before Ashley kills him. "Ashley I love you. I really do." He said. But before he could kiss her the lyrics were back on. Ashley face was red.

_"I see that you're trembling as you wish to return home. You take a glance at the clock tower. My dancing shoes fell down a slope as I kicked them off." _Ashley kicked off her shoes. "_My fingers slowly wrapped around his neck." _Barry was about kiss her but he hesitated. _"All the electrifying impulses flowing through my nerves were too much. I never want the bell to ring. With my knife in hand I stabbed you violently. I let out a cry and said goodbye. The princess who wears a perfume that had the scent of deadly gunpowder. My mask of ice with a flaming gaze that broke, it was too much to handle."_Ashley sang_. _"Kiss me now." Barry did. "_I could still feel his breath on my skin. But it's only a dream of long ago." "_Why are you singing Ashley the curse is broken." Barry asked. "Because I want to sing this time." She replied. 

_"Rip this dress with your running legs. You no longer need to wear your crown. A quick glance into your eyes, it sparks a flame that could warm two lonely souls. There is just no satisfaction in playing... The only one who is unable to stop your tears from flowing for now and forever. I just wish that time would stand still. I want to savor this moment for all time. I want to be able to store it away, the sound of your beautiful beating heart. This sensation fills me with joy, this wonderful and warm feeling. And my whole body is immobilized. It makes me feel like I'm in a fairy tale." _The clock struck tweleve. "And that's it of the Pokemon party. Hope to see you next year." Marine said then Mike dropped the mike on her. "Do that again and I'll tranfer you to mail doing." She yelled at him.

"Man I'm so tried." Ashley said. "I guess I have to go with them for now. But tomorrow I'm coming back to you." She walked to the rest of the gang. They went out of the building and walked to the Pokemon center.

"Oh nurse Joy. My heart hurts without you." Brock said as he gave Nurse Joy love eyes. Then Crogunk used posionstanb on him. "A long with other things." He said in pain. (Like pain.) He fell to the ground and Crogunk dragged him somewhere. (I don't know where Crogunk drags him to.) "Two rooms please."Ashley asked. "Why two?"Dawn asked her. "Well it's pretty embarrassing to undress in front of you and Brock." Ashley said. "Oh." Dawn understand.

* * *

**This is the longest writing I've ever done so far. I dough I can write a longer one.**

**Till next time. Hope you like the songs. P.S. They're songs that I like.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ashley Goes to Town

Ch. 4 Ashley goes to town

**Sorry for the late delay.**

**You will learn more about Ashley's other lover along with herself. **

**Something bad will happen at the end.  
**

Somewhere in a dark place, Ashley was talking to a certain, chained up boy. "Sorry about you getting jealous at the ball but I had to kiss someone that's loves me. And you being here was impossible to do the thing." Ashley said. "Do you still love me?" "Of course, just don't do that again or you will pay." The boy said evilly. "Okay. Oh, it's time for me to go. One day I'm gonna get me my own body and you can have this one and we'll be so happy together." She said. Then she disappeared.

After Ashley was gone the boy, know as Dark, said. "Once I have this body you will regret it Ashley, that's for sure. (evil laugh.)" (A/N:Bet you know who Dark really is, if not I'll tell you later.)

Ashley began to wake up. She got up and headed to the showers. She, who was still wearing her clothes, got undressed and started up the shower. In the shower Ashley said. "Yes I got my wish. I have a body." She smiled then frowned when she remember Barry, Dawn, Pikachu and Dark. "But what do I do about getting Dark this body and getting me a new one, it was hard and long for me just to get this one. And what do I tell Barry, he loves me and I have the same feelings for him. And Ash's friends, they will never see him again and they will figure out that I was lieing about the story I told Barry. Everything will fall apart." She hung her head. Then she shock it and continued washing herself while saying. "I just have to find a body before that happens." She risen off and dried off. She tried to pull her hair into a style but it went back to her regular style. She gave up after the third try.

To her surprise Ash's Pikachu was still asleep. She got Ash's clothes on so that Pikachu wouldn't know his master was, well, gone. "Man Ash, you need to learn about fashion, but it's okay for a boy." Pikachu began to wake up. "Pikapi: Pikachu said, finally awake. "Oh your awake. Good to see you Pikachu." She tried to mimic Ash's voice but what came out was his voice when he began his Pokemon journey. (lol.) "Pikachu I'm going out to town to buy some clothes for Dawn. You can go back to sleep." So it did.

Ashley walked out of her room and suddenly Brock approaches her with hearts for his squint eyes. "Oh my dear, I must know your name or I will die." Brock said. "Um it's Ashley." Ashley said. "Ashley, that's the names of angels." Brock said. Then his Crogunk hit him with a poison stab. "But it feels like hell." Then Brock fell backwards and Crogunt carry him away.

Ashley walked to the corner but Barry bumped into her like he does to Ash. "Hey wacht where your going. Oh it's only you Ashley sorry about that earlier." Barry said. "Don't worry." She said. "I'm going shopping, want to come?" "Nah. I'm going to battle Ash." Barry said. "Hey why are you wherein his clothes?" "Well Ash got sick and I forgot to bring my own clothes besides that dress. And wearing it now would be disgusting." Ashley lied. "Bye." "Bye." Barry said.

Ashley walked out the center and saw guys started to crow around her. "Will you go out with me?" Is what every guy was saying to her, they must have recognized her from the ball. "No!" She yelled then ran off.

After losing the guys she entered a girls store. "How may I help you sir." A woman said. "I'm not a guy. I have to get some girl clothes so nobody would say I'm a guy." Ashley said. "Sorry about that, the clothes are over there." The woman pointed.

Ashley tried on a lot of clothes. Ashley finally figured out three clothes she wanted to wear. A black maids dress, May's hoenn clothes, and a black t-shirt and one pair of jeans.

"Is that it?" The register lady asked. "And I would like this bow too." Ashley said. The bow was black, which matched the maid's outfit. "That will be 300Ps." The lady said. Thankfully Ashley had the money because Ash always has money in case he wants to go to a restaurant. "No change. Here you go." She said as she gave Ashley the clothes.

After that she went to a restaurant and had lunch. (The cloth choosing was very long.) "Well I should go back to the Pokemon center after lunch." She said.

(While Ashley was shopping.)

"Ash, I'm coming in." Dawn said as she opened the door. Ash wasn't there and Pikachu was still asleep. "Pikachu wake up. Where's Ash?" She shuck him. (Pikachu is a boy since Beneary is a girl and she likes Pikachu. Pulse the episode Where No Togepie has Gone Before proves that Pikachu is a boy along with Piplup and Crogunck.)

"Pi?" (What is it?) Pikachu asked. "Where's Ash?" Dawn asked again. "Pikachu pi chu achu pi. Ka?" (He went to by you clothes. Why?) He asked. "Pikachu you know Ash doesn't buy clothes besides he has a bad taste in style." Dawn explained. "Pi. Chu pika." (Yeah. Your right.)

Then there was a knocking at the door. "Come in." Dawn said. "Barry it's you, what do you want?" She asked when she saw him enter the door. "I was hoping that Ash was feeling better." Barry said. "Barry Ash isn't sick, Pikachu said he went out." Dawn said. "What don't you mean Ashley. I met her down the hall." Barry yelled. "Barry I'm sorry but Ashley is just Ash in a dress and wig. He was tiring to be King but some old couple said that the King register was closed. So, being stubborn, they got us a dress and wig to discussed Ash to enter the queen contest." Dawn explained Barry what happened.

"But the entries for King don't close until the Queen contest is over." Barry said. "What? Those people lied to us." Dawn was supper angry. "But Ashley said that she was cursed by Ash. Why did she lie?" He asked. "And why did Ash have girl parts like mine?" Dawn asked. "Maybe you should tell Brock the story Ashley told you."

After finding Brock and telling him the story Brock said. "Ash doesn't have a sister we were lieing at the ball that he did because the incident at the gym in your story was so embarrassing for Ash that he doesn't want anybody that he's dressed as a girl." "So did that happened." Dawn asked. "The gloom story is true don't know about the Team Rocket part but the rest is false. Pikachu shocked Ash who was dressed as the girl Ashley you know. There wasn't any curse or anything about Ash turning evil, and only Misty, Pikachu, and I were able to hear the omidite story. Ash was kick out of the gym because he didn't like perfume." Brock answered.

"Hi everybody." Ashley said as she walked to the gang, who were at the lounge part of the center. Everybody looked at her. She was still wearing Ash's cloths. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked. "You lied to me. How could you Ash." Barry said. "I'm not Ash." She yelled. "I'm Ashley. I'm not like Ash at all. I'm have the personality of May. There now you know why May is like Ash. It's because of me." "Then tell us Ashley who you really are." Dawn said.

"I'm Ashley, the mind that took form with the girl custom Ash wore to get in the gym. His mind made me when he was hit by Pikachu's thunderbolt while still wearing the dress and wig." Ashley yelled. Pikachu felt gilt because he made Ashley. "But Ash was discretion of me existing so he gave me to May when she almost died from a Pikachu's thunderbolt. I kept her alive. And what made me hate Ash so much was that he put me though all of his and May's pain." She cried. "I had to steal Ash's body or May's to become something more that a mind. I wanted to be a real girl." "Ashley." Dawn said.

"Why don't you find a body. To be a real girl and not steal Ash's or this May person's body." Barry said.

"But I don't know how. And if Ash gets his body back now he'll put me and Dark through hell." Ashley said. "Ashley, whose Dark?" Brock asked. "He's my boyfriend before I met Barry." Ashley said. Barry was shocked again. "We met about a year ago. He like that I hated Ash so much and he had the same feelings too. We started out as friends then the next ting I know he's always worry about me. But I like him and you, Barry too." Ashley said. "I don't know what to do." She clanged her head. "Dawn." Ashley said, her head was down. "Yes Ashley." Dawn said confused. "I want you to be my queen." He said. (This can't be good.) "Ashley you just said you like Barry. And why would I be your queen since your not royalty." Dawn explained. Then Ashley's hair became black. Her chest became flat. An evil aura was felt all over the room. A lot of trainers shivered.

"Wait no it can't be." Brock said.

**If you don't know who Dark really is by now. Your idiots.**

**What happened to Ashley at the end.**

**You just have to wait til the next chapter.**

**Well Ashley has new clothes that's good. And Barry learned the truth.**

**What will happen next?**  
**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace Out.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 It Ends

Ch. 5

**This is the last chapter of return of Ashley.**

"Wait, no it can't be." Brock said.

"What can't be?" Barry and Dawn asked in union. "I think I know who this Dark really is." Brock said. "Who?" They asked. Then Ashley raised his head. "ME!" Dark Ash yelled. Then his hair went back to being regular Ash hair style. "The king of Pokelantic. I should have know. But I thought you were back in the Stone Pokeball." Brock said. The king laughed. "Do you think lightning would get rid of me that easily." The king said.

"So why did you come back now?" Brock said. "Even though your friend is dum, he surprisingly has a strong defensive stacker that will trap minds in for a very long time. I just had to convince Ashley that she could have more than being a prisoner." Dark Ash said. "So you tricked her to fall for you then you tricked her to take Ash's body then you took it from her. I bet you don't even love her." Barry yelled. "I do have some feelings for her but that's because she's the reincarnation of my wife." Dark Ash said. "You make me sick." Barry said. "Yes." Dark Ash said. Suddenly his head began to hurt. "Get out of my head." Ash yelled. "No. It's my head." Ashley's voice said from Ash's body. "You're both wrong. It's mine." The king said. This was confusing everyone.

"Brock why is Ash acting weird." Dawn asked. Brock thought then snapped his fingers. "I bet Ash is trying to get his body back but Ashley and the King want the body too. That's why he's acting strange." Brock figured out. "That's nice but how do we get Ash back to normal, Ashley into a body that has nobody soul still in it, and that King guy to go to that stone ball you were talking about?" Barry asked. "Barry find a mediuan. She should be able to find a body for Ashley and transfer her soul into it. I'll go call Brandon. Dawn battle Ash outside while we do our parts." Brock said.

Barry ran out the doors while Brock went to the phones. Ash was still fighting with his other selves. "I challenge you to a 6-6 battle outside." Dawn said. "Sure." The three of them agreed at the same time. Then they walked over to the field.

(With Barry.)

He looked in the phone books but he didn't find anyone that could help, so he ran around town until he stopped at a building. "This is the only place I haven't looked." Barry said. Then he walked inside. It was dusty and full of stuff. Then a person talked to him, which freaked him out. "Hello, I see you are looking for a body for your dead girlfriend." The woman said. "She isn't exactly my girlfriend yet." Barry said. "She's inside your rival and he has a man inside of him. You want to free your girl from her prison." The woman said. "Yes. But I need a corps to do that." Barry said.

"I have just the body." The median said. Then she got out a blond doll, the same size as a human. "I have predicted this day and made this." The lady said. "Great, so can you come with me and transfer her soul into it?" Barry asked. "I'm sorry but more people will be coming. i will give you the spell that would do that." The lady said. Then she gave Barry a card. "Thanks." Barry said. Then he left. As he did another man passed by him.

(With Brock.)

After telling Brandon about what has happen and his plan, Brandon came intimidate with a stone Pokeball. "Thanks, Brandon. But how do we get the king out?" Brock asked. "It seems only the King's energy was entrapped. So he's weaker now." Brandon said. "If only we had enough power to get the soul out." Then Barry came in with the blond doll. "I was able to find a doll and a spell. Let's see how Dawn is doing."

They entered the battle field with Dawn 2 Pokemon left and Ash with 4. "Barry chant the spell." Brandon said. "Oh girl who lives in the wrong place, transfer from boy to doll. Richardo." Barry said. Then a yellow spirit exited Ash's body. (Ashley's mind/soul.) And entered the doll. Suddenly it became move able. "Barry why do I see Ash?" Ashley asked. "Because I was able to move your mind into a doll." Barry said. "A doll why didn't I think of that before." Ashley said. "Yeah well that Dark is still inside Ash." Barry said.

"That is a pickle." Ashley said. "Don't worry. I have a plan." Brandon said. Then he got out the stone Pokeball. "How will that work?" Ashley asked. "I increased it's power to suck up the rest of Dark." Brandon said. "Light come forth from the dark and return to the dark. Dark come forth from the light and return to the dark." Then two dark auras appeared. Then they just stopped. "Brandon, what's happening?" Brock asked. "It seems I not only got the Kings spirit out of Ash's body but Ash's soul too." Brandon said. "It seems their combined power has stopped the sucking into the ball part."

"Yeah, well which on do you put in the ball?" Barry asked. "I don't know. Their identical. If I accidentally suck up Ash's soul the king will have Ash's body forever." Brandon said. "How do you tell them apart?" Dawn asked as she walked over there. "The only way to tell them apart is to temporally put one of the souls into another doll." Brandon said. "I'll make sure the other one stays put and doesn't go anywhere." Brandon said. "To the creepy house at the far end of town." Barry said. Then he and Brock ran off. Dawn stayed with Brandon.

(With Brock&Barry)

They got the body and another spell. Then they ran back to the gang. "Oh, spirit of Ash enter the male doll." Barry chanted. Then the left spirit entered the doll. "Guys what's going on?" Ash asked as he notice he was in blond doll. "Yes. It's Ash." Dawn said. "Light come forth from the dark and return to the dark. Dark come forth from the light and return to the dark." Brandon said and the King's soul entered the ball. "Hooray!" They yelled expect Ash.

"Um guys, how do I get back into my body?" Ash asked. "Don't worry. The lady that gave us the doll gave us this other spell." Brock said. "Soul return to wench you came." Then Ash's soul entered his body. "Great. Now I don't have to worry about the King or being taken over." Ash yelled. "Yeah, and Ash." Dawn said. "Yeah Dawn." Ash said. "I wanted to tell you but with all that going on. I like you." She said. "I've always liked you too." Ash said. "Aw." Ashley said. Then she curled up to Barry.

"I'll make sure this never get touch again." Brandon said. Then he walked to his mini-ship. "Let's go exploring together." Barry said. Then he and Ashley left. "Lets get on to our adventure." Ash said. "Yeah." Dawn said. And the gang was off for more adventures.

**Yeah Pearlshipping.**

**I will not make a sequal.**

**AuraPearl44_May the Aura be with you_Peace.  
**


End file.
